The Thinker
by 74CrazyChick
Summary: ONE SHOT. What started off as an ordinary, normal day turns into something out of Lauren's wildest dreams... Dreams she wasn't even aware she had.


**So here is a new one-shot... It's an idea that came to me in more detail the other day but I've been toying with the idea for a while... so I sat down and wrote it. I hope you like it... I'm fairly sure you will... ENJOY!**

**The Thinker.**

Today was the day she'd been dreading for weeks… ever since her art teacher had first mentioned it. And to top it all off, she was running late. It wasn't even her fault today. It had been her parents, rowing as usual and she couldn't get a word in edgeways to interrupt and ask for a lift to school as she had to take her art project coursework in today and it was raining. Then, of course, once her dad had agreed, because they were running late, the traffic was bad. It probably would've been quicker to walk to school but it would've been difficult with so much stuff to carry and she didn't want it getting ruined in the rain. So the day had started off in a frustrating way and Lauren Branning couldn't see it improving any time in the future. Fortunately she only had art this morning... although she was currently much later for the lesson than she would like so she would no doubt have to stay late to finish the piece properly.

She ran down the corridor, just about managing to not drop anything she was carrying. The door slammed against the wall as she pushed it open and she made her way into the room, somewhat dismayed to realise there was only one easel free… right at the front of the classroom. Penance for being late she guessed. She put her project work at the side of the room and made her way to the free seat.

Lauren sat down quickly, relieved to see the teacher wasn't there yet, so her worry about being late wasn't needed. Maybe she was still getting the model sorted for their lesson. Lauren hoped to god the person they would be drawing wasn't downright ugly… hopefully not too fat… or repulsive to look at. She spent a couple of nervous minutes getting out her sketchpads and pencils, her box of charcoal pencils and setting up the paper on the easel. She glanced around the class and could see everyone else looked a little nervous today as well... which made her feel somewhat better. She could understand the trepidation though… this was not something they had done before… And the model was going to be NAKED… This had the potential to be very embarrassing for all involved. Lauren had to wonder what kind of person volunteered to pose naked for a class of hormonal A-Level art students. Someone a little desperate was the only conclusion she could come up with.

*LB*LB*

The door to the classroom opened behind them and Lauren restrained the urge to turn around and look at the model… victim… who was walking into the classroom with her teacher. She could already feel her face heating as the anticipation climbed with each approaching footstep… this was not the way she'd expected to see a naked man for the first time. She had a brief moment of clarity as she realised it could well be a woman they were drawing but as she continued to study the floor by her bag she saw to two very male bare feet walk past her.

She looked up and intended to look at her teacher, truly she did… but instead her eyes locked on the most gorgeous face she had ever seen before. He was supposed to be ugly! Okay, yes, she hadn't wanted someone who was ugly earlier but now she wished with everything she possessed that he had been. Instead though he was the most perfect specimen of man she had ever laid eyes on. She could feel her face glowing as she realised she was currently only looking at his face and she was struggling to cope. In a few minutes she would get to see him in all his glory. She had absolutely no doubt in her mind that she was going straight to hell and it was just a case of how soon and what happened between now and then.

*LB*LB*

The teacher called the class to attention but to be honest as soon as _he_ had walked into the room you could've heard a pin drop. Again this made Lauren feel a little better as she knew she wasn't the only person affected by _his _presence. Their teacher turned and spoke to the model quietly and Lauren took another few seconds to try and compose herself. The man (god) moved onto the raised dais in the centre of the room… just a foot or so in front of where Lauren sat and he sat down. Lauren glanced up and he was looking at her intently, his eyes boring into hers and sending her pulse racing.

A nervous tension ebbed through the room throughout the teacher's introduction which Lauren would forever be unable to remember and then the god-like being stood again and undid the dark blue robe he was wearing, letting it dropped to the floor without a hint of embarrassment about what he was doing. Lauren, it turned out, had more than enough embarrassment for both of them (and the whole room as well, if we're counting) as she found she had no idea where to look. She really meant to look elsewhere but she could help it as her eyes ran over his body… If she was a good girl she would wax lyrical now about the definition of his body… graceful lines and muscle possessed all within one perfect example of masculinity… but the naughty girl in her couldn't help but just admire how fucking hot he was. Yes, he was perfect… and she certainly wouldn't mind running her hand over his muscular frame but the most prominent thought in her mind was how much she wanted this unnamed man.

She pulled herself from her thoughts as the model sat on a stool on the raised platform, his body facing directly towards her and he arranged himself in a pose much like Rodin's 'The Thinker' was in and when Lauren looked up again and tried to compose herself she found, there right in front of her face was his manhood on display. Her mouth ran dry and she felt her face flame all over again. How the hell was she going to get through this?

*LB*LB*

She turned her eyes towards the paper on the easel in front of her and spent a couple of minutes taking some deep breaths and drawing faint pencil lines where she was going to do her drawing. She glanced at the perfection again and found his eyes were watching her, sparkling as they ran over her body, making her feel self-conscious at his appraisal. Why the hell she would be feeling self-conscious when he was the one who was naked she had no idea but nevertheless she did. She shifted in her seat and her foot caught one leg of the easel, scraping it along the floor and increasing her mortification further. She saw him flash a smile at her, two perfect dimples forming on his cheeks before he turned serious once more and resumed his pose.

Lauren glanced around but no one seemed to have noticed the 'moment' between them. Had she imagined it? She pushed her hair back nervously from her face and then fastened it up in a clip on the back of her head, settling herself again so she could think about what she was doing. She concentrated for several minutes on making the first few lines on the paper with her charcoal, glancing at the model a couple of times but seeing him purely as an object while she focused on her work.

*LB*LB*

The room was quiet, only the odd sound as someone dropped a pencil or moved their chair breaking the silence and Lauren lost herself in her work. She forgot about her desire for the mass of flawlessness before her and instead intently worked on her drawing. She glanced at the time and saw the class was almost halfway through. She looked at the paper in front of her and was pleased with what she'd got down so far. The outline was all there, it was now just a case of putting the detail in. And that meant looking at him again... and she meant really looking at him. Was it getting hot in here?

She turned her head, biting her lip as she found his eyes fixed on her again. She concentrated on his face first, periodically looking at him and then returning to the paper and making a few small marks on it. She looked at the image she'd drawn, satisfied with what she'd done. Her mouth ran dry as she realised the next bit she had to do. Trying to maintain an air of dignity she wasn't really feeling she looked him again, letting her eyes fall from his face and look at the rest of his body. He really was breathtaking and Lauren wasn't sure she could do him justice on the paper. There was no way she would be able to capture just how magnificent he was with a piece of charcoal and some cream paper. His chest was divine and then his abs... Well, he hadn't just settled for a six-pack but was instead sporting ten perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles that she longed to touch. Rather than reducing herself to a puddle of goo by letting her eyes drift any lower (and the temptation to do so was climbing ever higher), she focused on this new section of his body, trying to replicate the taught muscles on the paper. Another twenty minutes passed before she was happy with what she'd done.

Taking a deep breath she turned her eyes back to him. Again she glanced at his face and was taken aback by the look in his eyes. They seemed darker than they had before and it looked like there was a hint of danger to their owner as he stared at her intently. Tearing her eyes away from his she lowered her gaze, running quickly over his chest and stomach before she could get distracted and then there it was... his cock nestled between his legs so innocently; numerous inches of thick length that sent a thrill through her body. Was it possible to come just from looking at him? She decided she was probably about to test that theory. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked her suddenly dry lips, taking in a shaky breath as she took in every detail. Her stomach formed knots as she tried very hard not to imagine what it would be like to have him thrust into her and she just about managed to contain the moan that was dying to break free. Her hands were a little shaky as she started to draw on the paper once more... her mind only partly focused on what she was doing... the rest of it locked in a daydream as she let herself think about making love to the Adonis before her... not that she really had any idea of what that would be like.

*LB*LB*

Glancing at the time again she saw she didn't have long left and although she wasn't totally happy with what she'd just drawn she moved on to his legs, seeing the strength and definition in them that quite literally took her breath away. She shifted in her seat as she tried to perfect her picture. It wasn't easy and she wasn't sure she was capturing his magnificence on the paper very well. There was only one bit left for her to finish now... and she risked another look at his face, frowning slightly when she saw him close his eyes rather than look at her. Shaking her head she lowered her eyes to his cock once more, staring at him intently. She lifted her eyes and saw his were now open, locked on her face, dark with... desire? That couldn't be right, surely? She looked at his groin again, inhaling sharply as she saw it twitch against his thigh. She turned back to her paper, feeling her face heat once more, darkening in colour to something that resembled the red blouse she had stupidly chosen to wear today. She looked at the model and his eyes closed again as she turned towards him. Was his face red too?

*LB*LB*

The teacher announced there was ten minutes of the class left so Lauren became focussed on finishing her work, blocking from her mind the confusion of the last few minutes. As the bell rang she was done but she took some time to make sure it was completely finished, partially aware of the other students packing away their things.

She managed to drop all of her charcoal pencils as she realised she was lagging behind everyone else and bent down to pick them up. She wasn't in a rush but at the same time she was pretty keen to get away from this room so she could die quietly in peace somewhere... possible the toilets down the corridor. She sat up again and glanced at the stage, finding that the model had just got to his feet and she was mere inches away from... Lauren closed her eyes quickly and turned back to her bag. When she stood she saw he was wearing his robe once more and was standing just behind her easel.

"May I?" he asked, nodding his head towards her picture.

"Sure..." she whispered, taking a couple of steps back and letting him walk around to where she had been stood. She looked around the room and there was only the two of them left. How had that happened?

"It's really good..." he said and Lauren practically melted at the sound of his voice.

"Thanks..." she whispered, wondering where her voice had disappeared to.

"Mrs. Woods said you'd look after me..." he said, turning to face her again.

Lauren blinked, her eyes widening as she took in his words. "Huh?" So eloquent, Lauren... she admonished herself, mentally kicking herself for appearing inept in front of him.

"She had to rush to a class she had to cover for but said you would be able to accompany me to the room where my clothes are..." he said, smirking at her slightly... almost teasing her with his words.

"Oh, okay..." Lauren said. She picked up her drawing from the easel and took it over to the rest of the work she'd brought in, putting it all in the cubbyhole that was hers... ready to be assessed. She walked back over to him and he was holding her bag out towards her, "Thanks..." She started to head with the door, "Come with me..." she said softly.

"Oh, I intend to..." he breathed, his words not quite filtering to Lauren's ears.

*LB*LB*

The next lessons has already started so the corridors were mercifully empty. The model walked beside her, close to her and Lauren tried not to analyse it, she really did but it was hard to ignore when his fingers brushed against hers. She looked at him nervously and found him looking right back at her. She had this sudden desire to kiss him and she wasn't really sure where it came from, "Do you know where it was you changed?" she asked him, hating how her voice shook slightly at the end of her question.

"It was near the staff room..." he told her, his voice sounding deeper to her ears but maybe she was just hearing things.

"It's probably the changing rooms near there then..." she said, heading in that direction, aware of him trailing behind her. They walked in silence until Lauren came to a stop outside a room in a quiet corridor. "Here you are... I'll wait for you and then show you out of the school..." she said, leaning against the wall near the door and looking at him.

"Thanks..." he said, opening the door to the room. His eyes stayed locked on hers as he moved through the doorway.

Lauren was surprised as she felt her arm being tugged and she was pulled into the room by the stranger she'd just spent a couple of hours ogling. "What are you doing?" she gasped as he slammed the door to the room shut behind them.

"Well, Mrs. Woods did say you'd look after me..." he said, pulling her closer to him. His arm wrapped around her waist and then she was pressed against his body, "And as you can see... there's a part of me that needs urgent attention..." he said, his voice husky.

"We can't do this..." Lauren whispered, "I barely know you... and you don't know me at all..."

"But I really want to know you..." he breathed, his face moving closer and then his mouth was on hers and it silenced any further protest from her. His hand rose up her back and then he was tugging the clip from her hair, it falling onto her shoulders and around her face. His other hand cupped her face as he deepened the kiss and Lauren couldn't help but moan as his tongue slid into her mouth. She should be stopping this but every little atom within her didn't want this to end. His fingers pushed her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear as he tore his mouth from hers and kissed across her cheek until he reached her jaw, "Tell me you don't want this?" he breathed in her ear, desire ebbing through her as she heard the need in his voice. "Tell this isn't what you were thinking about as you drew me... as your eyes ran over and lingered on my body..."

"You know I can't do that..." she sighed, tilting back her head and letting him worship her neck with his lips.

"So you want this as much as I do?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "Say it..." he breathed in her ear before pulling away from her and staring deeply into her eyes.

"I want this..." she whispered, "I want you..." she added, wondering if he could see how much she wanted him as he literally looked into her soul.

"Then I think it's time we even the score a little..." he said, smirking at her when he saw her blush, realising what he meant. "It's only fair, babe... You've seen me... now I should get to see you..."

"But..."

"Uh uh..." he said, tapping the tip of her nose with his finger before placing it on her lips to silence her. "When do you have to be at class?" he asked her softly.

"After lunch..." she breathed.

"Plenty of time then..." he said, kissing her softly on the mouth once more. His hands cupped each side of her face, stepping closer to her and pressing her back against the door behind her. They could've been kissing for hours for all Lauren knew but eventually he stepped away from her again and she moaned slightly as his mouth left hers... a small smile teasing the corner of his mouth. "As much as I long to tear your clothes from you, I know I don't have that luxury... so we're going to take this nice and slow." He let his hands fall to her shoulders and then run down the front of her body, cupping a breast in the palm of each one. "Beautiful..." he whispered. Lauren blushed, never having had someone describe her like that before. His fingers moved to the buttons of her shirt, slowing unfastening each one. He groaned as he saw the delicate black bra she was wearing beneath it. He eased the blouse off her shoulders and then moved to her skirt. Soon that was pooled around her feet as well. She slipped her shoes off her feet and kicked them out of their way.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, any previous hesitation having vanished.

"I have no idea..." he said softly, tugging her away from the door and into his arms once more.

Lauren closed her eyes as their mouths met in a frenzied kiss... who knew it could be like this... she'd never experienced anything like this before. She'd kissed guys, obviously... she's dated Peter Beale for quite a long time but they'd never really done anything. She'd always been reluctant to take that step... but today, here and now, she knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to run away from this... however stupid it was to do this. There was something about this guy... She stopped thinking as she felt his hands reach behind her and undo her bra with ease. She tried not to think about how many other young impressionable girls he had done this with. She didn't want to think of a reason not to do this... not now it was so close to happening. The kiss ended but the atmosphere between them was still climbing. His hands settled on her chest again, his skin almost burning her as he caressed her tenderly. She decided it was time to even the score again and she reached for the tie on his robe, pulling it loose so she could see him once more. Still breathtaking she realised as she got a much closer view of him. Her eyes slowly descended down his body until they settled on his cock... his very erect... very large... almost scary looking... cock. There was no doubting how much he wanted this. His finger lifted her chin so she was looking at his face once more, "Hi..." she whispered.

"Still okay?" he murmured. She nodded her head, licking her lips as her eyes stared at his mouth. She glanced down again, breathing deeply as she saw his erection standing proudly from his body, "You have no idea how hard it was to control myself earlier..." he breathed, "I had to close my eyes and stop myself from looking at you... because every time I did I could feel the effect it was having on me."

"So you planned this?" she whispered.

"No... it's just luck, I guess... Kismet..." he breathed. "Do you want this as much as I do?" he asked her.

"Yes..." she said, her voice shaking and her breath fastening.

"Shall I see if you do?" he asked.

"How do you mean?" she asked him, unsure what he was talking about.

He paused, "Have you..." His eyes widened as he stared at her, "Is this your first time?" Her face went bright crimson and she closed her eyes, feeling tears coming to the surface. "It's okay..." he said softly, kissing her mouth softly. "Do you know how special that is, babe?" he murmured, his lips trailing softly along her jaw, "How much I love that you want to do this with me?" he whispered in her ear.

"No..." she whimpered as he sucked on the skin under her jaw. Her one word answered all of his questions succinctly.

"Can I touch you...?" he breathed in her ear.

She stared at him, now realising what he was saying and nodded her head, barely having to think about it, knowing the thought of saying no to his request was ridiculous. This was what she wanted. It was what she needed. While her mind was otherwise occupied he moved his hands to her hips and he pushed her knickers down her legs, Lauren kicking them away. She stood before him, naked now and she longed to hide herself from him but when she looked into his eyes she could see his desire for her... and if she looked a little lower it was perfectly clear there as well. She could see he was waiting for a sign from her that this was still okay. "Touch me..." she whispered, biting her lip once the words had slipped from her mouth.

He stepped closer to her and crushed his mouth against hers, pushing her back against the wall. She could feel his hard length digging into her stomach and she moaned into his mouth. With a strength that his whole body had given an indication of earlier he lifted her easily off her feet so she was now at the same level as he was and he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and drawing a moan from him. She didn't notice at first as his hand brushed down her body but she moaned as his fingers brushed across her clit. She dragged her mouth from his, staring into his eyes as she gasped for breath. He touched her again and her head dropped back against the door with a thud, her eyes closing as her whole body started to tingle. "Do you like that?" he asked her softly.

"Yep…" she whimpered.

"Do you want more?" he asked. She nodded and his hand moved lower and brushed across her opening, touching her and finding her slick with desire. "So it's not just me that wants this then?" he said, smirking at her.

"Of course not." She said, her words turning into a moan as he pushed the tip of one finger inside her. He watched her face as he continued to stroke his finger in and out of her body.

"Relax, babe…" he told her softly, "Let yourself feel…" he added, increasing the speed of his hand. He added another finger and she crushed her mouth to his, kissing him fervently. Her body clamped down on his hand and she came with a small cry, clinging to him tightly.

He kissed her neck, sucking on the skin tenderly as she calmed down. "That was great… but I'd really like more," she said. She took a deep breath and ran her hand down his chest, wrapping her fingers around his generous length, "And it would be a shame to waste this…"

"You don't need to convince me…" he said. He lowered her feet to the floor and walked away from her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He reached into a jacket that she assumed was his and pulled out a wallet. He held up his hand a couple of seconds later, a foil square in his fingers, "We need this…" he said.

"Oh, right…" she said. She watched as he tore it open and rolled it onto his erection, stroking himself a couple of times.

He moved back towards her, kissing her tenderly. "You okay with this still?"

"Absolutely…" she told him. His hand moved back towards her opening and she sighed as he touched her again, "I need you…" she sighed.

"I know that," he chuckled.

"Now…" she said, reaching for his cock again.

He moved his hands to her hips and lifted her off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically. He moved the tip of his length to her opening and slid into her slowly, feeling her tightening around him. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing deeply as he tried to centre himself. He set a slow pace and she moaned every time he thrust back inside her. She was so responsive to everything he did.

Lauren couldn't believe how amazing this felt. It was so much better than she'd imagined earlier. Never had she thought it could be like this. Every time he thrust back into her he pushed her harder into the door. She loved the way his cock was stretching her open… almost painfully but it felt so good she didn't mind a little pain.

He kissed her again, his tongue sweeping around her mouth and he walked slowly backwards from the door. She clung to him tightly, trusting him instinctively. He sat on a bench, pulling her onto his lap, slowing the pace down. "You are amazing…" he told her softly, reaching up and brushing her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"So are you… but then I've known that pretty much since you opened that robe." She said, giggling as she saw the indignation on his face. "Now are you going to finish what you started?" she asked him.

He smirked at her, "Tell me what you want…"

"You know what I want," she breathed, kissing him on the mouth softly.

"Do you want it hard and fast? Slow and tender?" he asked, watching her face react to what he'd offered her.

"Oh… um… both?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders, not really sure she had a preference either way.

He laughed at her, "I thought you might say that…" he said, smirking at her. He moved quickly, getting back to his feet and striding across the room and pushing her against a tiled wall. He started to move inside her again, his pace faster and his whole body pushing her to its limits as he moved quickly in and out of her… his pace brutal and she knew she would have bruises afterwards but she just didn't care. She felt another peak edging closer, this one much stronger than the one she'd had earlier. One hand slid between their bodies and then he pressed his thumb on her clit, lighting the fuse and setting off the fireworks inside her. In a matter of seconds she clamped down on his cock, her body rippling around him. His mouth muffled her loud moan and her hands wove through his hair, keeping his head in place as the kiss became much more passionate. She realised he hadn't come and his movements were now slowing down again. She wondered briefly if she'd done something he didn't like… or maybe she hadn't done something. She tensed in his arms and he pulled away from her, looking at her in concern, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, babe…"

"You didn't…"

"Well, you wanted both ways, right?" he said, "I'm just keeping my promise, babe…"

"Oh," she whispered, her face glowing once again.

"So slow and tender, okay?" he whispered, looking at her in a way she wasn't used to. She nodded. He lowered her feet to the floor and pulled out of her. He took a step back but swept her into his arms and against her body as her legs gave way, "I've got you…" he reassured her.

"I know," she said simply.

He bent down and placed his arm under her knees, lifting her in his arms with ease. He carried her back over to the bench and laid her on it. "You are so beautiful…" he whispered, his hand and eyes running down the length of her body. He bent down and placed his mouth on hers, kissing her tenderly. His hand cupped one of her breasts and his thumb brushed over the peak as he kissed down her neck. Lauren closed her eyes, his thumb distracting her momentarily. Then his mouth had pulled the nipple of her other breast into his mouth and he teased it with his tongue. She moaned, her back arching up off the bench, pushing herself further into his mouth. After a couple of minutes of non-stop worshipping he pulled away from her, dotting a kiss on the nipple of each breast before kissing further down her body. He blew a raspberry into her belly button which made her giggle. He moved lower still and she briefly wondered if this was what she wanted from him. Then his mouth kissed her clit and she forgot about everything other than what his mouth was doing. He teased her with his tongue and mouth until she was literally shaking on the bench. She was so close but every time she thought she was going to come again he slowed down and eased off what he was doing. It was frustrating and intoxicating all at the same time.

"Please…" she whimpered.

He pulled away from her and stared at her face, licking his lips quickly. He smirked at her and then lowered his mouth to her again, sucking on her clit hard. Then he moved lower and licked the length of her opening, another deep moan coming from the back of her throat, taking her by surprise. He pushed his tongue into her, fucking her with it repeatedly. He took her to the edge once more and then backed off again. "You ready?" he asked her softly. Lauren looked at him, blown away by the desire she could see on his face and deep in his eyes.

"More than ready…" she said.

"Good…" he said softly. He pushed her legs further apart, shuffling forward from where he knelt at her feet. He moved into her so slowly she could feel every minute movement from him.

She whimpered, her toes curling as he went deeper than he had the first time he'd made love to her. He placed his hands either side of her head and began to slowly make love to her. His eyes were locked on hers and she found she couldn't look away from him, even if she'd wanted to. The passion in his eyes was clear to see and she wished she could have someone look at her like that every minute of every day. She had never had anything even close to this before and she didn't want it to end. He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the mouth, his tongue brushing lazily against hers as his cock moved slowly in and out of her body. The end was near now and she hugged him closer to her, her hands running down his back, scratching him very slightly. "Nearly there…" she breathed against his mouth, "Come with me…"

"Oh, I intend to…" he repeated but she heard him this time.

They came together, kissing each other with a passion neither of them had ever shown anyone before. Lauren could've cried as she felt him pulse inside her, her own peak lasted longer as he throbbed deep inside her. She held him close against her body, not quite ready to let him go yet… although she knew their time was short. His face was buried in her neck and she could feel him kissing her softly, nibbling at her tenderly, his tongue licking the skin afterwards to soothe it. She turned her head and kissed just in front of his ear, "Thank you…" she whispered.

"You're very welcome, babe." He told her softly. "I'd better let you go…" he said, pulling away from her, a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah… I need to get ready for my next class…" she admitted softly, not really wanting to leave him.

"It's been fun, babe."

"It has…" she confirmed. He pulled away further but her arms tightened around him, pulling him back, "Not yet…" she said, closing her eyes and letting herself enjoy the experience of him lying on her for a little while longer.

Ten minutes later there was no further delaying it and they both reluctantly pulled apart. Lauren watching him as he dressed in some jeans and a white shirt and then he helped put her clothes back on her body too. He showed a great deal of care with her and then he pulled her into his arms and he kissed her tenderly, hugging her gently. "I've got to go…" he said quietly, as reluctant as she was.

She pulled away from him and picked up her bag, "I'll show you out…" she said. They walked to the school entrance and he stole another kiss from her before leaving the building. It was only as he disappeared around the corner from the gate that she realised she didn't even know his name… and he didn't know hers either.

*LB*LB*

The day was slow after that point and Lauren couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. She felt sad that she was never going to see the guy again… but she didn't regret anything about those few hours with him. And she would always have that picture of him in her head and on paper.

*LB*LB*

Lauren trailed after her parents, wishing there was some way she could get out of this family gathering. She was exhausted and she just wanted to go to bed and dream of her sexy stranger. She still couldn't quite believe she didn't know his name... but names hadn't seemed important then. There had been so many more important issues to deal with. Now she wished they'd taken a moment to exchange them. Abi walked beside her, glancing at her every now and again. "Are you okay, Lauren?" she asked softly.

"Fine... why do you ask?"

"You look a little... tired..." Abi said.

"Long day at school..." Lauren explained, her face flushing as she thought again of how she had spent almost three hours of her day.

"How did the art class go? I know you were worried about it..." Abi asked.

"It was really good, Abs..." Lauren said, smiling as she thought once more of her tall dark, sexy stranger. "One of the best classes ever..." She added, giggling as she walked through the door her dad was holding open for them both.

"I'll go and get the drinks." Her dad said once they were all in the pub. He headed towards the bar and started speaking to Alfie.

"We'll go and sit at the tables," her mum said, smiling at her husband.

You'd never think they'd been tearing chunks out of each other this morning, Lauren mused. She followed her mum, sister and brother over to a group of tables and sat on one of the stools, her back to the bar. She couldn't keep her thoughts off what had happened earlier that day and she knew it was going to be a really long evening. She could hear her dad speaking to someone at the bar... someone who's voice she didn't recognise but she thought nothing more of it, turning her attention once more to what her mum was saying to them all.

*LB*LB*

"Come and meet the rest of the family..." Her dad said and he walked over, placing the drinks on the table in front of each of them. "Everyone, this is my brother, Derek..." Her dad said and Lauren looked up. "And his family..." he continued.

Lauren's mouth ran dry as she looked into two dark eyes, the intensity in them the same as it had been that very morning. She was vaguely aware of her dad introducing the family, her auntie Lesley and Alice and Joey. Her dark haired stranger from this morning was a stranger no more. His name was Joey and he was her cousin. He looked as surprised to see her as she did him. She had had sex with her cousin... It was wrong but it had felt so right. And the worst thing about it was... she didn't care... she wanted him again... and if she played her cards right that might be sooner than she'd thought!

**THE END.**

**So there you go... Hot, yes? For now this is a one-shot but one day I may review this and continue the story. This seemed like a good stopping point though. Don't forget to send me a review and let me know what you think... xx**


End file.
